Ice Climbers vs Mario and Luigi
Ice Climbers vs Mario & Luigi 'is ZombieSlayer23's twenty-eigth DBX! Description ''Ice Climbers vs Super Mario Bros.! It's a battle featuring a not-so-famous duo, Ice Climbers, vs Mario and Luigi, a famous duo! Fire vs Ice! Who will prevail in a battle of Nintendo main protagonist duos from their video game? Who do you want to win? Ice Climbers Mario & Luigi Interlude '''NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Pre Fight Mario and Luigi are seen walking to Peach's Castle. It was Peach's birthday, and both of the plumber brothers were going to celebrate it with her! As they walked through the door with a giant cake in there hands, two tiny people with hammers were seen having a deep conversation with Peach. Mario was confused. As he turned to his right, he noticed an even bigger cake baked by the two mysterious tiny people! Mario was infuriated. He walked calmly over to the Ice Climbers, tapping their shoulders gently. As they turned their heads, Mario's fists met both of their heads. Both Ice Climbers were sent blasting out the door and into the icey field, snow balancing the Ice Climber's fall like a cushion. Mario and Luigi leaped out of the castle as well, rushing at the Ice Climbers with pure rage. The two hammer brothers could only fight back, giving them the signal to run at Mario and Luigi as well. HERE WE GO! DBX (Cue: Naruto: Final Valley - Gekito Ninja Taisen! 4) Both Ice Climbers connected their hammers against Mario and Luigi's fist. Both duos were sent crashing backwards from the impact. But this didn't stop them! The female Ice Climber leaped for Luigi while the male Ice Climber leaped for Mario. The camera zoomed in on Mario vs Popo. Popo shot a projectile of ice straight at Mario, but the plumber quickly countered the attack with a fireball. As Popo decided to hurl his hammer at Mario, Mario grabbed his Mini Mushroom and activated it! The plumber instantly shrank down to the size of a small walnut and easily dodged the hammer attack. Pop was unable to spot Mario. It wasn't until the last seconds of Mario's Mushroom's activeness before Mario came into his normal size right in front of Popo. The plumber had been charging up a fire attack, and when he turned back to his normal size he quickly slammed his firey fist into Pop's gut. The male Ice Climber was sent crashing through the snowy terrain, flying right past Luigi and Nana. The 2 were firing their special projectiles at one another; fire vs ice. Attack by attack, both projectiles were incinerated. After a long and tiring duel, Nana ducked under a fireball and bashed Luigi's chin with her hammer. Luigi: Oh no! Luigi was sent into the air, giving Nana the chance to charge up an extremely icey blast! But right before she was ready to kill Luigi, Mario leaped from the blue and saved the day. With a heavy Super Jump Punch, Mario stopped Nana in her tracks and sent her flying backwards. She came across Popo, who was recovering from his fight against Mario. Mario and Luigi took notice of the two taking this time to heal; they needed to act fast. Mario and Luigi started firing a hailstorm of fireballs at the two before rushing at the enemy duo behind the projectiles. Nana and Pop watched as the hailstrom came crashing towards them. Reacting fast, both Ice Climbers shielded themselves with their hammers. A tad bit of fireballs had managed to deal some damage on the Ice Climbers, but nothing big. As they moved their hammers to their side, Mario and Luigi leaped out of no where, taking the Ice Climbers by surprise. Both brothers attempted a devastating combo on either Nana or Popo, but the Ice Climbers just blocked the attack. They kept this up until Mario and Luigi were both tired and sore, giving the Ice Climbers the chance to do some big damage. Mario and Luigi: NO! (Cue: Theme of Ice Climbers) With a Blizzard, Popo and Nana threw shards of sharp crystals at Mario and Luigi. Getting impaled by nearly every single shard, the brothers were left in a critical state. As the brothers dropped to the ground, the Ice Climbers froze them on the ground. Popo: Bye bye! Right before the Ice Climbers shattered the brothers to pieces, Mario and Luigi gobbled up a Mega Mushroom. You guessed it. The brothers had changed; blasting through the ice shards, both Mario and Luigi turned ginormous. Left in awe and horror, the Ice Climbers could either run or fight on. They decided to continue the fight and started throwing ice shards at the giants, but the shards easily deflected off the brother's bodies like throwing a bead at someone's chest. Mario and Luigi stomped closer to Popo and Nana, with each step the floor rumbled. Popo: What now? Nana: Attack! Popo went for the gigantic Mario as Nana rushed at Luigi. Both plumbers crushed their fists into the ground in an attempt to squash the Ice Climbers, but Popo and Nana leaped onto the extended arms and climbed upwards. Mario and Luigi violently shook their arms in a slow motion, but it was no use when the Ice Climbers either froze a gap in one of the plumbers sleeve as footing or grabbed onto a sleeve. In a matter of minutes, Popo and Nana had reached the top of either Mario or Luigi. Nana attacked Luigi's head, violently slamming her hammer into his eye. Luigi cried in pain and tried swatting her off, but it was no use. She was too small to get a lock on. After freezing half of Luigi's body, Nana extended her hammer and tried shattering Luigi, but his fist came out of no where and swatted her entire body, crushing her and launching her into the snowy grass. Popo: NO! Out of his firey rage, Popo slammed his hammer into Mario's head with all of his might. Right on target, Mario AND Luigi's time on the Mega Mushroom had expired. Both shrunk to their normal sizes, and right as they hit the ground at normal size, Popo attacked. The final Ice Climber crushed his hammer into Mario's head, squashing it downwards into his neck. Luigi froze in his tracks, horrified and shocked. Luigi: Mario! Luigi tried moving, but Nana's final attacks had frozen most of his body. Before he could think of anything else, Popo took action. He activated Squall Hammer, slamming his hammer into Luigi's gut and shattering him to pieces. The fight was over. Popo ran for Nana to see if she was okay. But it was over for her. She had been squashed and killed by Luigi, there was no way she could ever recover from the damage. She was still slightly breathing, so Popo comforted her and placed his hand on her left hand. Popo: It's okay... I killed both of the attackers. For a slight moment, Nana managed to smile. A tear trickled down her cheek before she made a heave, rolling her eyes back and taking her last breath. Popo: Nana..... Nana? She was gone. He sobbed to himself for several minutes. He knew what she wanted. Popo dropped his hammer and closed both of Nana's open eyes, burying her under the snowy terrain and walking away from the scene. DBX Conclusion The Winners Are... Ice Climbers! Category:ZombieSlayer23 Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:Nintendo Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Male Vs Male Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:"Fire VS Ice" themed DBXs Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant Category:Hammer Themed DBX Fights Category:Super Smash Bros. Themed DBX Fights